


I won't let you fall

by Dabien



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Skating, based on spinning out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabien/pseuds/Dabien
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events in his life, Fallon decides to take part in a celebrity figure skating competition. She met Liam - proffesional skater with a big life luggage.Falliam frenzy week 4 and 5
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Kudos: 11





	I won't let you fall

“Miss Carrington I would love to introduce you the partner we chose for you.” I followed the coordinator of Celeb Skate Competition in Atlanta, very short woman talking with russian accent, which mixed with her screeching voice is very annoying and made me regret that I agreed to take part in this circus. But I have nothing better to do. I lost my job in my father’s company and my own project became a big failure. Gossip magazines were still talking about me and my broken engagement with Michael Culhane, who became a fucking cheater, but rags like Hot Tea Atlanta showed me in the light, in which I was delusional person, who exerted pressure on Michael and he just looked for a breath of fresh air in another woman’s arms. I didn’t even what was her name. Kori or Kirby. Nevermind I was not going to think about it. But I would tear her ginger hair off of her head if I met her. Giving her a physical pain would make me feel better, but I didn’t get any occasion, so I drowned my sorrows in wine and chocolate in my own bed, when Monica showed me an invitation and I wondered why the hell not? There won’t be worse than it is now. So here I am. 

“He’s our best skater - Liam Ridley.” oh god she was talking again. I totally forgot how annoying her voice is. I appreciated the silence I had a few seconds ago. In the middle of my dark thoughts I noticed a guy, not much taller than me, dark hair, well-built body. He was standing next to candy machine, eating cheetos. 

“ Liam darling come to us.” woman reached her hand out toward the man and he came closer to us. 

“ Meet your celebrity partner Fallon Carrington” was it really necessary? Everyone in Atlanta knew me.

“ The heir of Carrington’s fortune and Blake Carrington’s daughter.” this is what I am? Just an heir and just a daughter. No one mention my successes, my covers, my many things I did myself without anyone’s help. 

“ Nice to meet you Fallon, I’m Liam.” he reached his hand toward me and he expected I was going to touch his dirty with cheetoses skin. Obviously not, because a few seconds later lowered his hand. 

“ I’m going to give you time to know each other better and I expect you two will start training together immediately. The show starts in three weeks. You need to hurry. “ she finally went away. Her voice gave me a headache. 

“ Look Fallon, I'm very much looking forward to our cooperation and…”

“ Oh please shut up, I hate lip salve.” if they want me to be just an heir and just a daughter. Fine. I will show them my mask. 

“ You don’t have to be so rude to me. Ok I’m just trying to be nice and I want our work together to be nice.” I knew and he knew that they just invited me to the show to play mean bitch so the sooner my partner gets used to it the better. 

“ We are not here to be nice and polite. Just do your work and teach me how to skate. Or otherwise I would ask the old lady to a new partner.” I saw how his face was changing, he wrinkled his eyebrows and purses his lips together. Maybe I was overreacting but I was sure they were filming it with a hidden camera so I had to play my role. I opened my pocket mirror and check my make-up.

“ Actually no one wants to work with you so either way you are doomed to me. And please don’t think that your comments mean anything to me. You aren’t the star here.” I closed my mirror and looked at him. The angry disappeared from his face and now I can see something different like self-confidence. His words were harsh but I had to pretend they weren’t.

“ I’m sorry, you think you are the star? I don’t even know who you are, I’ve never heard about you, that means you are basically nobody. “ maybe if I cared more about sports, I would hear about him but it isn’t my thing. My thing is business and maybe fashion. 

“ Look Fallon, I don’t care what you are thinking about me. I’m not going to pretend that I’m not doing it just for money and I will get my paycheck so it doesn’t matter if I will teach you skating or not. So have some decency and let me do my job. Because I’m sure you don’t want more black PR than you already have.” Black PR? I didn’t expect that skater knows that sophisticated word. He impressed me. 

“ I’m not going to walk on your way to make it. I’m going to clench my teeth and survive the next few weeks. So don’t make it harder for both of us. Deal?” he became more and more interesting with every single second. Maybe we won’t be friends… not maybe. We definitely won’t be friends but he looks like a great challenge for me and I decided to raise the glove.

“Deal.”

“ I see you on ice tomorrow at 7 am.” 7 am? Is he kidding me right now?

***

I wouldn’t be myself if I wasn't late. But I had to look perfect on the first training which will be recorded. Making my makeup, my hair and choosing perfect clothes was more important than punctuality. But when I came to the Ice Arena, a rink was empty, only Liam. He skated. I couldn’t hear the music because he has a headphones, but his moves were elegant and confident, it looked so easy to him. 

“ You’re late” his voice made me jump, I didn’t notice when he stopped skating. 

“ ‘I thought it was just a suggestion. You know, who starts training on that early hour?” he didn’t look mad at me, more relieved that I finally showed up.

“ I do.” he took a towel from a bench next to the ice rink and cleaned his face. 

“ Next time take my suggestions seriously. “ 

“ I will. Where is the crew actually? “ I looked around but I didn’t see anyone with the camera. 

“ What crew?” Liam turned his back to me, took off his jumper and puts it on the bench. I had to say he has nice muscles. 

“ You know, people with cameras, sound’s engineers, journalists?”

“ They don’t filming today. “ he was so arrogant to not even turn his face when he was talking to me. 

“ What?” it’s not possible. I saw previous seasons of CSC.

“ They always film the first training.” 

“ No, they don’t. They make materials a few days before the show and competitors have to pretend it’s their first training.” I really hoped he likes joking, because his words were insane.

“ This is stupid.” Comes out I woke up at 5 am and spent over 2 and a half hours at the hairdresser and makeup artist just for nothing.

“ I don’t make the rules. Change your clothes and warm up. Then put on skates. I want to see what you can do on the ice. “ 

“ I don’t have clothes, I want to dance in what I’m wearing right now.” he can expect from me coming at 7 am but he needs to stay away from my wardrobe. I paid thousands for that long tulle dress. His sight scanned me from head to toes.

“ It isn’t the most comfortable suits to practice. Trust me. “ He said and he got off of ice. I did my warm up and I picked up a pair of skates. It disappointed me that I could choose only white or beige. It would prefer the cobalt blue. Putting them on my feet turned out to be a challenge. The skid was sliding on the ice and I couldn't hold my foot in place.

“Tie shoelaces harder, almost to the point of pain. I won’t feel your feet but your ankles will be cushioned by the shoe. “ he gave me the jump scare again. I didn’t hear when he came back. I followed his advice and he was right. I felt more stable. 

“ You never wear skates, don’t you? “ I could sense laugh in his voice and I didn’t like it. I stood up from the bench and started skating but it looked more like a fight of balance. Liam circled me and came up behind me, holding me around the waist. 

“ Hey don’t touch me. “ My scream made Liam step aside and then I fell on ice. I felt cold and pain in my right knee. 

“ See Fallon this is what happened when no one is around to hold you. You fall.” it hurt, I didn’t know what more - my knee or his truly words?

***

For the next few days we were just skating. And not talking to each other. Almost like he was ignoring my present and I was ignoring his. Sometimes he was just giving me tips and then he didn’t speak again, even for the next few hours. But there is a huge progress in my work. The number of falls during one training has dropped to three and I could even make simple pirouettes. My physical condition has also improved and I feel more comfortable with my body. But sometimes I can’t lay on my bed, every part of my body hurts. I’m jealous that Liam doesn’t have that problem. Even when I’m losing my balance, he still stay solid. If I would skate as long as he does. I don’t know how long he is a skater. We didn’t talk about it, we don’t talk about anything. Probably if I asked, he would answer but I don’t have to do it, I have Google. And the results surprised me. There are tons of articles about Liam Ridley. He has his own Wikipedia side, that means he isn’t nobody. He was definitely someone. The only child of famous pair of skaters, winners of Winter Olympics 1988 Calgary. Born in Sun Valley, Idaho. He had been skating since he was 4. He was a soloist in Juniors. After he turned 15, he started skating in duet with Alexis Baker in Seniors. How there is an interview with him. Wow he said more words than he’d ever spoken to me. He said he decided to change profession and skate with a partner to continue his parents’ legacy. I opened some youtube’s videos and what I saw… Oh My God that was definitely something. The way he and his partner skate was absolutely phenomenal. They were like two parts of the same machine, perfect synchronized. I would never skate like this. And then I noticed an article, which was called “A star is fallen”. 

“ _ On the night of December 28/29 2017 a representative of the United States during 2018 Olympic Games in Pyongyang, South Korea, Liam Ridley (27) has an accident on road number I-15. The investigation showed that the driver Mia Davis (25), Ridley’s fiancee, fell asleep while driving and lost control of the vehicle that fell off the road and hit a nearby tree. It was confirmed that Mia Davis had not suffered an accident and had already left the hospital. We don't have accurate information about Liam Ridley's state of health, but the president of U.S. Figure Skating confirmed that his state of health is so serious that he will not be able to perform during the Olympic Games with Victoria Jones. This was Liam's second approach to participate in the Olympic Games. In 2014, his partner Alexis Baker was disqualified after high folic acid levels were detected during doping control. Alexis did not report the fact that she was 10 weeks pregnant. The Olympic Commission decided to exclude Alexis and did not accept Liam's explanation that he was unaware of his partner's pregnancy, preventing him from appearing at the Olympics with a reserve skater. " _

Holy shit.

***

Things became weird for me. Knowing Liam’s story made me feel guilty about the way I treated him the day we met. I called him nobody when he was definitely somebody. But it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t make his dreams real. I need to apologize to him, but being honest it isn’t my strongest point. Focused on exercises, I postponed coming up with an apology text in time. And when I finally found the perfect words, the crew showed up to film my training. It is like a bad joke. They can’t film me with no makeup, with a messy bun, wearing sweatpants. But the crew didn’t mind. Also Liam. After less than an hour later they packed their stuff and went away saying that they had enough material to make 90 seconds inset.

“ Did you know about the crew filmed today? “ I asked when we stayed alone. He looked really surprised that I was asking that question.

“ Yes, I did. They emailed me two days ago about it.” 

“ And you didn’t think to tell me about it?” I was ready to apologize to him, now the only thing I wanted to do to him was kicking his ass. 

“ You acted more natural. If you knew, you would put on that stupid dress in which you look like a peacock. People want to see the real you. “ I think I know why they didn’t want to hear his explanation, he talked garbage. 

“ The real me? You don’t even know me. You barely speak a word to me. How do you know that real me likes smelling like sweat and wearing sweatpants?” 

“ I don’t but I see you Fallon. I am watching your body and I can read your body language.”

“ Oh yeah so read this.” he pissed me off so much that I had no resistance to show him the middle finger.

***

I was really considering changing my partner. I can’t work with Liam, if he didn’t respect me. When I came to the Ice Arena, I didn’t see him skating like he used to. He was sitting on the bench and he stood up when he saw me. 

“ Hi I’m sorry I’m late. “ I said before I bit my tongue. Sorry doesn’t belong to Fallon Carrington’s dictionary. 

“ That’s okay. Look Fallon I want to apologize. I should have told you about the crew. It wasn’t okay what have I done. And I talked with the producers, they are ready to film it again if you want to. And if you want to change the partner, I will understand.” I looked into his eyes, really sad eyes. He looked like a puppy. Sometimes I’m awful but I’m can’t say no to puppy. 

“It’s fine. I saw the material and it looks fine. There is no need to filming it again.” I lied. I didn’t see it. I don’t know why I did it. 

“ I’m really sorry I was such an asshole and mean. And you don’t deserve it. I have no explanation for my behavior. “ I really like the way he apologized. He doesn't try to sneak up, but his apologies sound very sincere. 

“ It’s okay. I also was guilty of this situation. I didn’t make your job easier. Sometimes I can be a hard piece of work. I know it’s not easy for you to get back on the ice after the accident.” his face showed me that he didn’t expect to hear it from me. 

“ How do you know about the accident?”

“ It was supposed to be a secret? Obviously Google doesn’t know about it. I’m sorry if I did make you uncomfortable.” why did my stupid ass mentioned about it. 

“ No you didn’t. Look I think we didn’t start our acquaintance properly. So let me introduce myself again.” he reached out to me. 

“ Hi my name is Liam Ridley and I’m your skating partner. “ this gesture made smile on my face. He can be cute when he’s not acting like a dick. 

“ Hi I’m Fallon Carrington. Nice to meet you.” 

***

Our big apologizing event was a great breakthrough in our work. We are talking more than we used to. I ask more about my skating and this made me feel more comfortable on the ice and with contacts with Liam. All understatements and hidden bitterness completely disappear between us and was replaced by something like friendship or a thread of understanding. Apart from riding on ice, we talked mainly about stupid things, we didn't talk about serious topics or about our private lifes. Until Friday evening, two days before the big day. We practiced our choreography all day. Mostly Liam had to do the evolutions, I was just a plus one who had to look pretty. We repeated all over and over until we did it without any mistakes. It was almost 8 pm and I was so tired and when I am tired, I am doing stupid things, like invite Liam to have a drink. Sometimes my mouth speaks faster than my brain works. I felt that my cheeks were becoming red when he said yes. Thank God. 

We came to a bar next to the Ice Arena. It was really nice place, quiet and secluded. The drink menu weren’t sophisticated but my tired brain will settle for rum with a cola. 

“ Do you have any plans after the show? Are you going to prepare for the 2022 Olympic Games?” I didn’t expect this, in my opinion, innocent question could make him sad. 

“ There is no more Olympic Games for me Fallon. “ he brought the glass to his lips.

“ Why? You know third time lucky. “ tired and a little bit drunk Fallon’s using too many idioms. I don’t like her but she gave Liam little smile on his face. 

“ It’s not that easy. In 2022 I am over 30, I will be too old. Besides I don’t have a partner. People say I bring bad luck.” now he made me laugh. If there were any walls between us then, they are gone now. 

“ You aren’t a black cat. It wasn’t your fault in 2014.” I didn’t know why, but I felt like this is a hard also for me, not just for him. 

“ It was Alexis. If she reported that she was pregnant, we could start. Or at least me. I really couldn’t believe she did it to me. We had been partners since we were 15. She understood me more than anyone. We had our credo “ Olympics or Die”. We spent years fighting and she stumbled on the last straight and pulled me with her. “ I don’t know why but when he mentioned his old partner I thought about my mother.

“ I think something is wrong with this name… Alexis. It’s also my mother’s name.“ I looked at my half empty glass and noticed with the corner of my eye that Liam rested his chin on his hand, waiting for the story. I took a huge sip of alcohol and gave a bartender sign that I want more.

“ I was 14 when my parents divorced. She just took all the money and went to Europe. I know my dad paid a judge to get a custody but she didn’t fight for us. She just left me and Steven. She wasn’t the best mother so I thought everything would be better without her but there were some moments when I missed her. Like right now, when so many bad things happened in my life.”

“ Bad things? Please don’t tell me I am one of them? “ 

“ No. Actually you are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.” oh my god what my drunk stupid ass was talking about. He could think I was flirting with him. 

“ Are you flirting with me?” he thought that. I felt my face red. To cover it, I ordered a bottle of water.

“ No, of course not, I talk nonsense when I’m a bit drunk. I hope your fiancee won’t blame me. I’m sorry I’m shutting up. “ 

“ You don’t have to worry, I have no fiancee.” that’s interesting. 

“ Why? I read nothing bad happened to her in the accident.” I’m so tired of my mouth being faster than my brain. I didn't want to pull on this topic.

“ Mia came out of it without any injuries, but I didn’t.” Liam’s face became sadder than before. 

“ My condition was very serious. At the beginning the doctors said that I would not survive and when I woke up, they told me that I may not walk. It was an exaggerated diagnosis but it was too much for Mia She left. She didn’t want to fight with me. So I decided to fight for myself. I was so stubborn and I took me nine months and four surgeries, but now I’m standing on my own feet. But I didn’t want Mia back. You know when she wasn’t by my side in the darkest moment in my life, she doesn’t deserve me when I’m glowing. ” I thought about Culhane and about how similar he and Mia are. When things became bad between us, he gave up on us. He didn't want to fight for us or even talk about our problems. 

“ I know how you felt. I had fiance who decided to find a solution of our problems in another woman’s arms. “ 

“ I’m so sorry to hear that.” he said. 

“ It’s fine, better that I found out who he really is before the wedding.” Never thought about it but if culhane didn't cheat on me, I wouldn't be here and meet someone who understands me more than anyone. 

“ Anyway I still think you should prepare yourself for the Games. You have two years. You taught me ice skating in less than three weeks. You can do anything you want. “ his face told me that I am talking shit. But that’s okay I don’t care. 

“ I really wish I could do. Skating in the Olympics is much more than we are doing on the ice. It’s almost like two people have to become one. You have to trust your partner more than you trust yourself. And you work for years for trust. I can’t make it in two years.”

“ I trust you.” oh god Fallon you have to shut up. Unless you make a love confession when you get another drink. Liam laughed.

“ You certainly don't trust me enough to be thrown into the air. It’s okay it will be enough for me if one of my students get a medal in the Olympics.”

“ I didn’t know you had a school.” I stalked your biography from first result on google to 3rd card and I didn’t see any mention about school.

“ It’s my parents school actually. In Sun Valley.”

“ I’ve heard about it. You know I visit Sun Valley every winter and when I was last time the school was... “

“Closed.” Are we already at this stage when we finish our sentences?

“ It’s because of my accident. My treatment cost so much money that my parents took several loans against school. Not all have been repaid. We lost it. That’s why I agreed to do the show. I will take part in the next four editions and buy the school for the money I earn.” I started thinking how much debt Liam has or how little they pay professional skaters for participating in the show. 

“ You know if I could help…”

“ It’s not necessary, I will do it myself.” I saw that conversation makes his overwhelmed. I also don’t feel comfortable with it. We walk on ice that no one has ever walked on yet so it’s time to turn back. 

“ I didn’t realize it’s so late and we have last training tomorrow, we should go and get some rest. Goodnight” I kissed him on the cheek, took my bag, turned around and left. Outside, I felt cold air cool my red face. Was the alcohol that made me so red or maybe Liam?

***

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what? “ My excitement make Liam confused. 

“ Ready for a pirouette with lifting.” he doesn’t seem to be happy about that. “Come on. You said I’m skating better than the rest of competitors. Please. “ I know he can’t say “no” forever. 

“ Fine, we do something simple. Listen to me. You have to go right in front of me, and when you feel my grip on your waist, you'll jump up. You have to stretch hard to maintain balance, you can rest your feet on my thighs.” 

“Ok let’s do this.” I am speeding up, but I don’t see Liam follow me. And then it is not known when he comes right behind me and catches me around the waist. I jump up and rest my feet on his thighs. It lasts less than ten seconds but it was amazing. I feel like I’m a bird or butterfly, so light, so soft. Liam puts me on the ice and catches my hand and makes me do the spin and then I land in his arms. We both laugh like kids. He brings his face closer to me and we both know what will happen next. I look into his eyes and I know he wants it as much as I do. 

“ There you are.” the old lady voice makes Liam jump from me. 

“ What’s up, Olga?” he pretends like nothing happened two seconds ago. Nothing happened but the fact it could happen and we wanted it to happen also matters. 

“ Your costumes are ready, go fit them because we need a whole night to make fixes if something is wrong.” Damn you Olga and your stupid costumes. Liam gives me his hand and helps me get off the ice.

***

“ Are you nervous?” Monica came to visit me on backstage before the show. 

“ More than before the finals. Thank You for coming. That means a lot to me… your support.”

“ It’s nothing. There are so many handsome men here. Also your partner…” don’t go this way Monica. 

“ I have to go and find Liam. I will meet you after the show.” I wave her for goodbye. I found Liam in our dressing room. 

“ Why are you eating cheetos? “ I ask him when I saw what he is eating. 

“ I always eat them when I’m stressed.” I recall our first meeting. He also ate them then and that made me being bitch to him. He cleans his hand and he takes something out of his pocket.

“ I have something for you.” He put a delicate fabric bracelet with elastic on my hand. Regulations prohibit wearing jewelry during a performance.

“ It belonged to my mother. She always wore her during performances and always brought her happiness so I want you to wear her today. “ this gesture touched me and I couldn't say a word. 

Several seconds later I finally find my voice. 

“ I also have something for you. My lawyers found a way to buy your school so I did it. I bought your school for you. “ I am not sure how he will react. I don’t want to offend him. And then I feel his hands on my face and his lips on mine. It is the softest and the most amazing kiss in my life. It could happen yesterday if Olga didn’t interrupted. 

“ Thank You Fallon but I can’t take it. “ he said when we finally parted. 

“ I do not accept “no” as an answer. You are worth to make your dream a reality. If you can't become a legend yourself, you should be the one who creates the legend.” I climb my fingers and kissed him again. I know this is crazy but I don't want to do anything else right now. My stupid heart has fallen in love again, and an even dumber brain says I won't regret it.

“ I need a simple favor from you Fallon. Just be yourself. You are an amazing person and people should see the real you, not just a hair and just a daughter. “ 

“ Okay so we should quit the show.” he looks surprised because what I said sounds crazy.

“ Seriously, the real me doesn’t want to be here. I don’t want to be the monkey in the circus. You too. We both get what we wanted so why don’t we just leave it behind us. “ we hear the announcer announcing our performance and first sounds of “Kind of Love” by Rat City. 

“ Where you lead I will follow Fallon.” he takes my hand. 

“ So where are you wanna go? We could celebrate our night or…”

“... or we could make out.” 


End file.
